Washrooms in commercial and residential buildings typically include products such as toilet tissue, paper towels, diapers, feminine products, liquid products such as soap, and aerosol products such as air fresheners. These products are typically housed by a dispenser and are dispensed as needed by the user. Currently, janitors or maintenance personnel roam the buildings in which they are working to service the washrooms, or the janitors or maintenance personnel are sent to service a particular washroom or dispenser after a problem has occurred. Fixing of a problem with the washroom after the fact results in numerous tenant complaints and overall dissatisfaction. Additionally, janitorial or maintenance personnel resources are focused on servicing emergencies and are pulled away from other tasks. Additionally, waste of product is high since janitors or maintenance personnel tend to change out products before the dispensers are empty in order to avoid running out of the products before the janitors or maintenance personnel return to once again service the dispensers.
The remote collection and use of real-time information has been found to be desirable in order to allow for efficient operation of other systems in commercial and residential properties. For instance, real-time measuring, monitoring, and controlling of security systems, fire systems, and heating ventilation and air conditioning systems (HVAC) have been developed in order to provide for safe, productive environments and to maintain occupant satisfaction levels in commercial and residential properties. However, a need in the art exists for a system and methodology to measure, monitor and control product dispensers and other components of washrooms in order to better manage washrooms so as to prevent product outages, reduce unnecessary waste, increase safety, improve the productivity of janitors and maintenance personnel, track washroom usage, monitor washroom inventory, control product dispensers, and facilitate product reorders.
Dispensers that automatically dispense product, such as paper towels, upon detecting the presence of an individual are desirable because they eliminate the need for the user to physically contact the dispenser hence preventing the spread of germs. These types of dispensers, however, may be disadvantageous in that they dispense at a predetermined setting that provides the same amount of sheet material to a user regardless of whether the sheet material is a soft, highly absorbent sheet material, or a sheet material that has a much lower absorbency. In these instances, either too much or too little of the sheet material will be dispensed to the user in order to dry his or her hands to the user's satisfaction. Dispensing of too much sheet material will result in unnecessary wasted product, and dispensing of too little of the sheet material will require the user to once again dispense sheet material from the product possibly resulting in additional waste. Wasted sheet material results in higher costs to maintain the sheet material in the dispenser and causes a greater environmental impact.
Prior dispensers have been designed in order to allow for a change in the length of the sheet material dispensed by a manual manipulation of the dispenser prior to introduction of a new roll of sheet material. However, this type of adjustment requires the janitor or maintenance personnel to manually adjust the sheet material length during replacement of a roll. Apart from requiring time, effort and expertise from the janitor or maintenance personnel, there is the risk of human error in the resetting operation.